Of Colors, Birthdays and Proposals
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: For Uchiha Itachi, life is made of black, white, and red. For Haruno Sakura, life is a bubble of colors. “It doesn’t matter if you lack creativeness. It’s just about the way you see the world.” Non-massacre.


_Summary: For Uchiha Itachi, life is made of black, white, and red. For Haruno Sakura, life is a bubble of colors. "It doesn't matter if you lack creativeness. It's just about the way you see the world." Non-massacre._

*

Of Colors, Birthdays, and Proposals

Haruno Sakura lay in the arms of her loved one, Uchiha Itachi, in an empty field, eyes gazing at the endless sky. Itachi was softly caressing her hair, back rested against the trunk of a tree, and eyes closed.

"Itachi?" Sakura murmured, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. Itachi didn't open his eyes.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Don't you think us humans are so lucky we have the power to see?" Sakura asked carefully. "That we can distinguish colors?"

"I don't see the point," Itachi admitted.

Sakura sighed. "I had a feeling you would say that. Itachi, what is the first thing that comes to your mind when I say the number seven?"

Itachi opened is eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Seven?"

Sakura nodded.

"What am I supposed to see?" Itachi asked.

Sakura sighed again. "I… guess it's different to other people, but when I hear the number seven… I see nature. I mostly see brown and dark green."

Itachi blinked at her. "I believe it's a matter of creativity."

Sakura shook her head fervently. "No. It doesn't matter if you're creative or not – it's just the way you see things."

Itachi looked up at the sky. "The only main colors in my life are red, black, and white, Sakura."

"That's impossible, Itachi," Sakura disagreed. "You can look in one's eyes and see more than one color. For example, when I look in your eyes, I can also see a sort of warm caramel – simply because it defines you. When I think of Mikoto-chan, I see amber, and in general, all warm colors. But when I look at a serial killer – take Momochi Zabuza. When I think of him, all I see is grey. Because there is no hope in life for him anymore."

Itachi considered it. "I think I see the logic…"

"What color do you see when I mention six?" Sakura asked, hoping for results.

Itachi closed his eyes. "I believe I see turquoise or light blue."

Sakura grinned. "See what I mean?"

Itachi nodded slowly. "I never gave it a second thought, but sometimes, when I look in Sasuke's eyes, I can see a shade of icy blue. It… sometimes reminds me of Father. But sometimes… when he's either with you and his team or me… I can see that icy color turn into something warmer… is it possible?"

Sakura thought it over. "I think so… it's a part of who he is. He wants to live up at his father's expectations, but he wants to be himself at the same time. Am I right?"

Itachi chuckled. "You are a people person."

Sakura laughed a bit. "I suppose I am."

"So… what color is eighteen?" Itachi asked.

"I think it's bright caramel."

"Like my eyes?" Itachi asked, laughing a bit.

Sakura blushed. "It may be."

"It's getting dark," Itachi noted. "Let's get you home," he said, sweeping her up bridal style.

"Itachi!" Sakura whined. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know that!"

"Actually," Itachi said, "_tomorrow_ you won't be a kid anymore. It's just tomorrow when you'll be eighteen – and officially not a child anymore."

Sakura pouted. "But-"

Itachi kissed her forehead. "Shh, cherry blossom," he said. "You're home."

He placed her gently on her bed, laughing at her expression.

"Goodnight, Sakura," he said, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss before she could complain.

Retreating to her window to jump outside, he heard a slow 'Goodnight to you too, Itachi'. He smiled.

*

Next morning, Sakura woke up with a big present on her desk, covered by caramel paper.

She chuckled and went to see what it was about.

" 'To my beautiful girlfriend, from Itachi'," Sakura read. "Aw."

She carefully opened the paper. Inside, she found a book, a medical book, and a pure white rose.

She took out the first book and chuckled. _Colors of the World. _She then carefully took the rose and put it in a crystal vase. She took both the books and stored them in her shelf, and, when she went back into her room, she found another note:

_I love you._

_You are my reason for being. _

_I loved you since our first shared words. I loved you when you got promoted to Genin, then to Chuunin, and, finally, to Jounin._

_I loved our first kiss._

_Will you marry me, Haruno Sakura?_

Sakura gaped at the note, not noticing someone enter her room by her window.

"So will you, Haruno Sakura?" Itachi asked, a slight smile on his face.

Sakura rose her eyes from the note to him, and whispered, "Yes."

Itachi smiled a real smile, and caught her when she threw herself into his arms.

"I love you, Itachi," Sakura said sincerely and pressed her lips tenderly to his.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura. I have another gift for you," Itachi said, still grinning ear-to-ear.

Sakura raised a happy eyebrow. "Another one?"

"Yes," Itachi said. "And it's made especially for my fiancé," Itachi murmured, placing a delicate golden ring on her finger.

The ring was special because, on the inside, there was a sentence engraved:

_As long as we're in each other's dreams, we're always be together. I love you, Sakura. Itachi._

On the wedding day, both wore light caramel and had a caramel cake.


End file.
